Fathoms Below (version 2)
It was a beautiful day at sea. Dolphins were swimming and chirping. Birds were flying. Suddenly, a pirate ship came into view, and they swam out of the way. On that ship, there were some knights. Some were tying the sails down. Others were catching fish with nets. They began to sing. Knights: I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you In mysterious fathoms below A 10-year-old boy, who was tall for his age, but skinny, stood upon the ship, as he was tying down a sail. He has blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a burnt-orange tunic, orange pants and brown shoes. His name was Arthur Pendragon, or Wart. The prince loved being on the ship! The sea was his life! Unlike other princes who only care about politics and money, Arthur would rather sail. It was the only place he feel that can be carefree and be himself. Two Great Danes were also sailing. One has tan fur and a black nose, wearing a blue collar. His name was Tiger, Arthur's pet dog. The other Great Dane has dark brown fur and a black nose, wearing a red collar. His name was Talbot, Arthur's other pet dog and Tiger's older twin brother. "Isn't this great?" Arthur asked, "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face!" Tiger and Talbot barked in agreement as Arthur sighed happily. "Perfect day to be at sea!" He turned to his steward, who was a short, slender, half bald man with fair skin, white hair, and a white buck-tooth, wearing a green top hat, a white shirt, a teal blue a green bow tie, blue and purple striped socks, and green shoes. He also wears a yellow coat. He was known as the Mad Hatter, Arthur's butler. He was leaning over the boat, looking green. He was more seasick than pleased. "Oh yes," the Mad Hatter said sarcastically. "delightful." Then he was vomiting over the ship again. He hated being on sea. Earlier, when Arthur wanted to go sailing, the Mad Hatter was content on staying at the castle. "A fine strong wind and a following sea," said the Walrus, one of the sailors. "King Ector must be in a friendly-type mood." He and Arthur tied more ropes. "King Ector?" repeated a confused Arthur. He had studied many monarchs. Yet, he never came across a King Ector. "Why, ruler of the mer-people, lad." the Carpenter, another sailor, said, "Thought every good sailor knew about him." Arthur bent down to pat Tiger and Talbot, who barked in unison. The Made Hatter rolled his eyes for he did not believe in the existence of mer-people. "Merpeople!" scoffed the Mad Hatter, "Arthur, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense." "But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth!" replied the Carpenter, as he waved at fish at the Mad Hatter, "I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live." The Carpenter let go of the fish which, smacked its tail in the Mad Hatter's face before jumping overboard. Knights: Heave ho Heave ho In mysterious fathoms below After diving into the ocean, the fish looked up. It sighed with relief and swam away. The fish swam further and further away as it passed the corals, the jellyfish, and the whales. 761954 Films presents The Little Girl With the voices of Jeff Bennett Corey Burton Jess Harnell Noah Johnston Bob Joles Diana Kaarina Wendee Lee Tress MacNeille Noah Schnapp Kath Soucie Alan Tudyk Hynden Walch Near the whales, one merman swam in the sunlight. Then four more merpeople, also appeared in the sunlight. Soon, we see more merpeople all in line, swimming toward a large glowing castle. Screenplay by John Sturtridge Music, Songs, and Lyrics by Howard Ashman Alan Menken Produced by John Sturtridge Written and Directed by John Sturtridge Inside the castle, the merpeople all gathered around inside the auditorium. They all have arrived for a concert which will be performed soon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs